Adapting to a new life
by bloompeacy
Summary: Since Sf is a new teen titan she must learn how titans get involved in their lifes so, she must understand why she is the only one who eats with chopsticks, and understand how is be normal in their world - because they consider her weird,specially bb- ...
1. why do you eat it with chopsticks?

I promised I'll write a new story soon, well here I am, even I am a little late, aren't I?, whatever thing!, I hope you guys enjoy this story, and thanks Drink-In-London-Dance-In-Paris to be one of first readers, so here we go…

I do not own teen titans, I just own SpringFlame/sf/Spring

* * *

It was middle of day, there was a noisy sound becoming from bedrooms, Star run to see what's going on?

Hi friend SpringFlame, what are u doing?

Nothing important at all, just decorating my new bedroom.

May I help you in sth else?

Do u want to?

Sure, it's always a pleasure to help friends.

So… would you like to take that paintbrush?

Yep!

You could start painting that part; the paint can is by there

Starfire looked the colour of the paint, with a strange look

So green, Do you like this colour?

Yes, and it's one of the representatives at my world, I think I have lived with green all my life!

I see.

Starfire started to paint while Sf was making some strange lines with a shade of darker green.

Hmm… so what are that lines suppose to be?

Ap.. Creepers, really I though I was a good painter, it doesn't look like creepers?

No, no , it' the same, it is just I didn't think you were painting creepers.

Ahh, yes they are creepers

After some hours all walls were paint, their work looked pretty good.

I didn't think we were going to finish so fast, did you?

Nope, Even me.

From the corridor there were some white furniture which were coming floating, but like they were dancing, sth like Cinderella dancing with the mouses.

Okay, said star in a slowly tone, that's sth we don't see all days.

Hmm... Sorry, but I think you should Just get the custom, many things like this will appear , so don't get scary.

All Sf's room was almost suiting, until Bb come and tells the girls.

Are u gonna eat sth ?, we have just ordered Chinese food.

Yeah, we'll going downstairs in some minutes.

Girls finished accommodating the furniture then they'll go down to the living; Downstairs, BB and Cy were playing video games as always, Robin was listening music, Rae was reading a book, and Sf felt like an intruder. Then the bell rang.

Yeah! Food. Said Bb

He went running as faster to receive the food , then titans started to eat, after some minutes they saw strangely Sf.

Hmm, Is there sth wrong?. Said Sf

Nope Spring( they also called Spring 'cuz sf was too short), I mean, why are you eating with chopsticks?

uh…, I thought it is a custom, right?.

Yeah, but no here!, you can eat it just with forks

I see, but I prefer eating with chopsticks

You are just strange.

Raven punched him.

I mean just a little bit.

After Lunch they continuing doing the same thing except Spring she wanted to decorate her room, after some hours everything was ready, The new member of teen titans was pleased, she had done a really great work, it looked like a mysterious and exotic jungle. Then she went the living

What are u doing guys?

Nobody answer, it seems like she were alone at the tower, so she decided to go outside and look the sky and the sea, there was sth peculiar in the sea for her, she didn't know it, but she had a kind of feeling to it, she thought it was weird, but in someway just normal, like she belonged to it, but after all she just ignored it.

At the Living

Hmm. Have you seen SpringFlame? said Star

Nope answer BB.

I thought she was tiding her room with you or sth like that, right? said Robin

Yeah, but after lunch she did it by herself, it is so weird she is not here.

You say weird, everything she does is weird, she ate with chopsticks, and make her room a kind of jungle.

You don't…

* * *

Sorry if you consider my story dumb, sorry but Sf is a girl, right?, and a singer she had to decorate her room, and sorry because I got hole chapter talking about this, and sorry if you consider my title as not appropriate It just come into my mind!, I'll be writing next chapter soon.


	2. I won't eat Glornasmak!

Second Chapter…sorry if you guys felt my words too aggressive, but I didn't look it in that point of view, so I'll hope you'll get this chapter more interesting that the other one.

I do not own teen titans; I just own Springflame/ Sf/ Spring

* * *

You don't know anything about her, we don't know about her pretty much, so we can't say how does she act, said Starfire

It's the first time I listen sth like that from u star said Bb

I don't know what you think about Sf, I'm gonna look for her…

Starfire looked everywhere, but finally she went outside, and she saw Spring looking at the moonlight.

SpringFlame, everything is ok?

Yep, said Sf but in a slowly tone.

You don't feel comfortable here?

Nope… it is…, I don't know, I think I don't fit in.

Why?, you don't need to you are one of us, since you accept to be a member.

You just have shared with everyone, I feel like an intruder

Oh, C'mon, spring.

Yeah, and after all , I always loved to see moonlight, that's why I am here anyways, it nice to be outside.

Don't you think is too late to be here?, maybe we should enter into the tower

Yeah going in some minutes, I just would like too see sea waves some more

I'll stay with you.

Thanks.

So, did u finish decorating your room?

Yes, many hours before

You said you've lived with green all your live, I did not understood very well

Oh…, my home planet is basically composed by herbs and plants.

Really?

Yes, you'll get really surprised because of the variety of them. And some of them are originally from other planets, I had been getting many kinds of plants. First I take a sample of plant, then I leave another sample from my planet and that's all, we exchange plants' samples, we exchange knowledge, it's really great to do that.

And Why do you do that?.

Well,….

In that moment BB appear between the two girls

Hey, you must go inside now, Cyborg is going to activate security system.

Okey.

Inside T tower

So we talk tomorrow right ?

Yeah, good night Star.

Yes good night SF

At the morning

It was a nice day, sky was blue there were birds singing, a perfect typical day, but there was sth wrong, a sound come from the kitchen, Sf walked into and discover Starfire has woken up.

Ahh… star what are you doing exactly?

Just preparing breakfast for all my lovely friends.

Other Titans arrived and saw starfire cooking; they were just a little bit scared.

Uhmm.. so you're preparing breakfast asked Robin sarcastly

Yeah, hope you enjoy my delicious glornasmak

She putted sth purple and slimy in a bowl in the center of the table.

So , what are we supposed ton do? Drink it?

Nope, said Starfire to Sf (Sf was a new learner about Star's food), you should eat it.

Everybody tried to eat it, in order to don't hurt their curious friend.

Uhmm… I'm full, I'll drink my herb tea said Raven

Everybody were trying to eat slowly their glornasmak, but for Spring it seems she liked.

So what do you thinks it taste? Asked Strafire to Spring

Delicious, I have never tried a flavour like this, how do you say it calls?

Glornasmak, it is one of the best tamareneans' dishes, you'll get satisfied with my home planet gastronomy

I just should visit your planet, it tastes pretty good, don't you thinks the same guys?

Robin, Cy Bb, said yes, with a fake sound.

So Who is going to wash dishes today?

Who's turn?

BB, I think said Cy

No it's yours

So… do you take turns to make housework? Asked Sf

Yes, said star, and I think it's Bb's turn.

No It's not answered Bb

Then Star showed him a kind of timetable.

Uh, I see, sorry cy

Don't care about it

* * *

Yes, Everything looks like a perfect typical day, but starfire's food, is typical?, and teen titans life is a common teenager life?, Is sf really so strange?, Is Starfire so loony for preparing her crazy food?. And the answer for all these obvious questions is no!, sorry 'cuz I haven't written in many days ago.


	3. what about your powers?

I would like more commentaries about you please I would like to know your opinions to get inspired. So here's my nice chapter hope you like, and thanks for all hits!

And let me present you, one of my fav's character from my fav's shows!: Echo Echo, don't think I'm too kid

Echo Echo: I'll say disclaimer this time, uhm…, how could I say this, ok I got it: Bloompeacy don't own teen titans , just own SpringFlame/Sf/Spring

* * *

While Bb was washing dishes, Titans were having a good time after all, they have not had any alert since SpringFlame had became an honorary member; as usually (again) Cy and Robin were playing a car race at the video games, Raven locked herself at her room and Starfire and Sf went roof to play tennis.

So how do you know many things about earth?, you say you are from other planet.

I have lived in earth since I born until I was thirteen, then well that's a long story…Yeap! I got a point!.

In some minutes more they finished the game, they have really enjoyed, they both drew

You are very good at it said Spring

Yeah , I have learned many things since I arrived earth, titans taught me many earth ways. And you're not so bad at it.

Well, while I was on earth… my mother and I used to love playing tennis, that's one of many things we had in common.

And In what place where you living while you were on earth?

In Latino America.

Really, so do you know Spanish?

Yep!, I got into a kind of school for English learners when I was ten, I t lasted Three years, I finished when I was twelve, I was the youngest of my class.

Really, and… why?

Well, I just should say all guys from my age hated this language, and people who studied here were sixteen or older. I had nobody from my age that I could talk to, all my friends had about twenty or sixteen.

I see, didn't you get bored?.

Nope! Never in all years, I laughed with sixteen guys' experiences, and I got good advices with older students' knowledge, we had made many funny things, it was just the best comedy that you have ever seen in your whole life, everything was so balanced.

You just have shared a lot of fun in that times, right?, but last night you were talking about, that strange exchange in your home planet, so why do you do that?

Well, as I'm a kind of interdimensional person, I mean I must know and enjoy all planets' culture and in many times I got it.

I don't understand you, why do you have to learn all that things!, I mean it's good to know new cultures but why?

See since I born my destiny was to get an obligation, a privilege, I… think I should not tell you it's long to tell.

We are friends, right?, you can trust on me and if you want me to tell anyone, I'll do it.

Thanks, I… do not know how to start with this…, well, In many time ago when all dimensions formed; while darkness and bad spirits were appearing, some old guardians from all dimensions and planet got together for make one object one powerful object that could make a little flame of light will stay in all darkness, They searched a mystical crystal or a diamond, a kind of rock in all universes until they found it. That piece of mystical material had the quality of contain all creatures' powers with their magic they carved that diamond and when they finished that special piece had a heart shape, that mystical material didn't look like a diamond , so they called their creation the crystal heart, they made that small piece many properties including theirs, after all they decided to give it to represent of each world, it was like an heritage, first it was given to a caste, if this caste committed sth which damaged all universes, the heart crystal will go on with next caste, and that's how I got it.

Yeah, that's the story of your powers, but that's not an explanation for what you do, is it?

In some way, Yes… the privilege which gives me to get heart crystal, give me obligations too I must travel to many worlds to learn their cultures and in that way I learn how to control my own powers, but the story I told you is not exactly all origins of my powers, but now you know why I do all that things.

Wow! I have never imagined a life like that!

Neither have I, but that's my life

I think that must be very interesting and funny to meet new things

Yeah, in some ways, 'cuz I never stay in one place many time, I just can stay on a planet one year or some months and then I leave to know other people, and sometimes to try to earn many things so fast is frustrating and it really gets me tired.

Star and Spring haven't realized that they had been talking many hours, they haven't anything at lunch, it was 5 pm exactly.

Hmm.. I'm hungry said sf, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast.

Me too, we should go to living to see what's on.

Great idea.

While going downstairs they found Robin.

Hey! Robin going somewhere?

I was at the point to tell you that Bb and Cy were trying to eat your pizza it's about 5, you both have been talking many hours.

About 5!, I see why I am hungry.

The three guys went to the living.

Then girls saw all titans had lunch, so they decided to take a slice of pizza, then Star took a soda from the fridge, and offered one to Sf, but she denied it

No thanks, she said soda make your bones get week and loose calcium, haven't heard about it? And it has a high level of sugars which contaminates your blood, haven't you heard about this too?.

Cyborg was listening their conversation

Are you a naturalist?...

Kinda

A doctor or a nurse?

Sth like that, I haven't finished my career I got some problems and leave it, just there were one year left.

Uh, you just have answers for everything?!

Almost

Stop! You are gonna kill me!, just stop saying that things, they are just crazy, insane, kinda loony

Whatever, I'll prepare some juice

There's juice at the fridge, you can take it

No thanks said Sf, I prefer to do it by myself, it has chemicals.

See it all a naturalist!

* * *

Sorry if you consider this chapter( and me) loony, sorry but sf controls plants and yes, I'm kinda naturalist, and a preserver of earth, sorry but all that sodas are killing us, first it contaminates earth while the bottles or the cans are made and second it damage our bones, so Let's say together no More Sodas at earth!.

(Sorry if you consider me loony and insane but that's just a kind of thought!)


	4. haven't think of fun?

Sorry because I have left this story in many weeks, sorry my computer was infected with virus, sorry for left in the air my story and thanks for people who criticise my story that makes my writing better, consider English is not my native language, hope you enjoy this chapter.

I do not own teen titans, just own Springflame /Sf /Spring/Isabelle, and lady pink

* * *

After their talking about Sf's personality, everybody returned to their usual hings , star looked for SpringFlame, She had realized she spent a good time with her, while walking she didn't found Sf, so decided to ask others.

Friends, have you seen Sf by there?

The only who answered was Raven

Nope.

Other titans were distracted by video games, so they haven't realized about Star's questions, she was a little bit annoyed, so she asked again in front of their faces.

I think she's outside said bb

Thanks, friend

Bb was was right, Sf was outside; she looked like she was planting something

Hmm… friend what are you doing?

Planting of course, haven't you noticed?

Kinda, but I mean what are you planting?

Some tulips, their colour is very awesome

I see

I'm planning to make a little garden here, I'm thinking on it very well, if no one says no, I'll do it; what do you think of?

I think it'll be great

Hmm… Haven't you think about going shopping, or watching a movie today?

Nope, Almost all time titans are in the tower, you know maybe there's an emergency

C'mon, we could go there wasn't anything in last days.

You are right , why not?

Exactly, Why not!

While on that the two girls went inside t tower, in order to take some money and a bag. When they were leaving, Robin found both girls at the tower's door.

Hey, girls going somewhere?

Yep, to the mall and maybe to the cinema answered Sf

Uh, I think you should not go, maybe there will be an emergency.

C'mon all you guys haven't had any fun with this work you should go out sometime, haven't think of it?

And the girls said just bye and go, leaving Robin with words in his tongue.

While Star and Sf were making a window shopping, star didn't looked pretty good

I think we shouldn't came there, Robin is right, we must come back, what happen if there's an emergency, said Star

That's why we have our t phones right?

Yeah, I think

C'mon star, just let your soul be free and wild and have fun, I think that store is great let's get on it

Sure

While on T tower, Robin was arguing why star and sf should not go out.

I think what that pair did is not right what would happen if there's an emergency, they won't come so faster, and we would loose the battle, haven't think of it?; that girl should think what's she saying, you should have more fun!.

Man, relax; and in some way she is write we need to have more fun we are all time in this tower, said Cy

And what happen if that two don't arrive for an emergency

That won't be the end of world we, four could manage very well; you look like a worried daddy said Bb

And anyways, they are nearer the city, so what's the problem?, said Rae.

Whatever thing

After saying this Robin walked inside the tower somewhere, trying to found out why both loony girls should go out, even He was really worried that Star meet other guys. Meanwhile girls were having fun at the mall, they had bought a lot of clothes, so Star and Spring went to a café to take a rest and drink something, they were a little bit tired, They have gone almost all stores.

We have gotten many nice clothes, don't you think the same?

Yep! I'm happy I'm there.

Hmm… I was thinking, would you like to come to a karaoke.

Sure!; Star was really excited

They got to karaoke and wait for their turn then they chose a song, Sf proposed one it was… : Things I'll never say. Star didn't understood why Sf had chosen that song but she just sang it.

I'm tugging at my hair

I'm pulling at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool

I know it shows

I'm standing at my feet

My cheeks are turning red

I'm searching for the words inside my head

People got excited, It looks like both girls did it pretty good, so everyone started to sing with them.

'Cause I'm feeling nervous,

Trying to be so perfect

'Cause I know you

worth it, you worth it, yeah

If I could say what I want to say

I'd I want to blow you away,

Be with you every night

I'm squeezing you to tight

If I could see what I want to see

I want to see go down on one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With this things I'll never say

They finished with the greatest part then they decided to come back to the tower

At T tower

The alarm was on, saying Emergency!, Emergency!, Villain attacking the city.

Robin as he listened that run into the living to see what' on?, he found the other three titans looking at the computer, Cyborg a situation report.

See it Lady Pink has come back, she is threatening cosmetics building.

Call the girls. And tell them to go to the building now!

See it Rob, now they'll go faster said Bb

They don't answer their t phones are off

You were saying beast boy

I just supposed

There's no time to suppose, Titans go!

While Rob, Cy, BB and Rae were going for Lady Pink, Star and Sf were happy going to the T tower.

See it nothing happened.

Yep, you are just right!, I feel so happy

Me too.

They have just arrived to the tower they did not found nobody, until they arrived the living they found the alert and instantly star said:

I knew we shouldn't go out.

Maybe it started now, guys could call us.

They tried to communicate so they had realized they turned off their T phones, after they receive Robin's alert saying

Now you answer right? Come fast here, Lady Pink has come back now!

Okay said Star

Who is Lady Pink? Asked Spring

There's no time to talk, we must help them

They flew so fast as they could to the address which was on the computer, they arrived the other titans doing possible thing to don't make Lady Pink escape, but they….

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, sorry because I haven't written in many weeks, I'll write the next parte soon


	5. Continue palyng: I'm a superheroine

Yap, again sorry, sorry , the trouble is School, too many homework and too many parents pressure, I'm tired of it, but finally I'm writing, I'm lucky because in my country is holy week yep! So lucky.

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans, just own Springflame /Sf /Spring/Isabelle, and lady pink

* * *

Azarath Metrion Zinthos said Raven trying to stop lady pink's scape, but the only thing she could do was to take her purse.

Cyborg damage the helicopter now!

Robin bounce his bombs and Cy shot it, but it had no effect

No way, BB try it!

It was too late lady pink had escaped, Robin tried to catch the helicopter, but unfortunately he could not, The girls had just arrived, when Robin saw Sf…

This is just your fault!; you, If you both were there we could have caught Lady Pink.

Sorry, we did not think this could happen. said Star

Yeah, but what happened' asked Springflame

Titans related the girls all the events.

So… you took her purse; where is it?

It doesn't matter, it'll be better, if we go to the tower now; we must correct this fool mistake.

All titans come back to T tower, except Sf, she just felt curious about why a villain was taking a purse with her, she just did not understand, Robin didn't matter about what Spring does, for him she just had made many problems.

So where's that blessed purse!, asked herself. After some minutes she found it, after that she come back to T tower too, she found all titans trying to look where Lady Pink was.

Hey guys, what are you doing?

Something more productive of course. Said Robin

Well,…I was trying to find Lady Pinky's purse, and what do you think? I got it!

Yes continue playing hide and seek, We must work on it.

Ok,(with a sarcastic voice).So… who's this lady Pinky?

It's lady Pink, and let us do our work ok?!

Robin retired to his room

Lady Pink, is an ex-Miss universe, well the next year she won the contest, she must give the crown to the new winner; she didn't want to, she said that there must be a contest between she and the new winner, People accepted, but Kristine Perwell, the name of the new winner won again, she was so angry, that she got crazy, she stared to create a toxine that consumed young and pretty girls, she tried to infect all beautiful girls of all world, she could not; when Lady Pink tried to escape we followed her, but unfortunately she fell down into a submarine volcano or that was we supposed.

What a weird woman; ok ok, let's see what's on her purse: some cosmetics, perfume, lipstick. After all I think Robin was right, this was a waste of time, but why does She was taking a purse with her, there must be some trick on this stuff.

Sf, tried to look for something strange on the cosmetics she found a kind of mini – computer, she were trying to look how does it work; finally she got it, she could find a kind of list that say:

Go to the cosmetics building

Get collagen

Get more cosmetics containers

A really a strange gale

But where could I find her, the best place for a Narcissistic, yay! Why I didn't got it before?, of course, if she fell into that volcano, and now is alive, she must be refugee no so far from that volcano.

Hmm…. Guys Do you remember where does she exactly fell down?, I think she'll must be near that volcano.

Are you crazy?!, she fall down into Bermudas triangle, nobody survives this, that's why we never investigated again, nobody would survive a drop in that place.

Oh,… I see, So It's very dangerous right?

Haven't you noticed?

Hmm… yeah, It's that I had left that theory in a long time ago.

Springflame was not convinced about what cy said, she had a presentiment, she started to look for her antiques notes about that mysterious triangle, she realized she has searched a lot about that. She started to read one of the theories she liked the most:

On Bermudas triangle, there's a deep submarine volcano, which it is very near the magma flow, which make constantly erupts, these erupts release toxic gases, which damaged the vehicles and make the pilots and the crew pass out; Also she had made a kind of own theory, also these constantly erupts had made a kind of island something like Hawaii.

Sf went to the living she wanted to borrow one of titans ships, she asked it to Robin:

Hmm.. hello Robin, I also was looking some information about Lady Pink, her cosmetics were mini – computers.

Aha, just do your stuff ok.

I was thinking if titans would borrow me one ship, I'm planning to go to Bermudas triangule.

Are you crazy?!, our ship will be destroyed, and you too,. What were you thinking?!.

I was looking for some theories and possibilities to get trapped and I took my precautions.

It is denied.

But I need to…

You can't do whatever you want. It is just dangerous, you'll die.

Springflame was too angry so she decided to arrive there flying, she asked Starfire to go there with her, she denied it, also she knew about that strange things that happened there.

Hmm.. Star would you like to go to Bermudas triangle, I have found that maybe Lady Pink is there on a island.

Are you ok?, that's the worse thing someone could do if you enter there you'll never be out from there, you just have not to ask me that question!.

Ok…, if no one wants to go with me, and I don't have a ship, I think I'll fly alone.

Yes, of course said BB.

Spring went up to the terrace, and flow to Veracruz in Mexico to take a rest then decided to go to Havana in Cuba, then to Port au Prince in Haiti and Finally she arrived to San Juan in Puerto Rico.

At T tower

Titans thought this loony girl wouldn't go to Bermudas triangle, they thought she was doing something else, until all a day had passed and they didn't find Sf.

Sorry because the chapter maybe is too short, I promise the next one will be longer, next chapter I'll try to put experiences or myths about this Bermudas triangle, I just thought it'll be perfect and sorry if you consider my villain too fool.


End file.
